Lettre à une amoureuse du futur
by odea nigthingale
Summary: J'emprunte les personnages du canon en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de SomeCoolName... Imaginez John Watson écrire une lettre où il pourrait enfin dire ce qu'il n'a pu écrire dans le récit de ses aventures avec Sherlock Holmes... En son temps, ces choses-là ne se disaient pas !


_Je sors tout droit d'une fiction à la première personne et je replonge, avec le même perso ou presque. Je dois me sentir bien dans sa peau. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment quitté en fait, je me vois d'ici allongé sur une peau de bête au coin du feu dans le 221b Baker Sreet, mon corps s'alanguissant de la chaleur. En attente de mon amant... ma main fureteuse glissant de mon ventre où elle taquinait quelques poils vers mon sexe dressé... aaahh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas lui ! _

_Trêve de plaisanterie... d'ailleurs en voilà une pour l'anniversaire de SomeCoolName... _

_Clin d'œil tout particulier à mes reviewteuses ; hey les filles, vous êtes merveilleuses !_

_Je suis désolée pour la mise en page qui n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais ! j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! Un grand merci à ma correctrice mais vu comment ça s'est fait il est possible qu'il reste des fautes... pardon, pardon !_

Lettre à une amoureuse du futur.

Chère demoiselle de l'avenir,

A vous chère amie, je vais oser tout dire. Je sais que dans votre temps, vos moeurs seront plus libres et que vous ne me jugerez point comme ici et maintenant, la société juge puis condamne gravement ceux de notre espèce.

Vous m'avez posé quelques questions fort indiscrètes. J'essaierai d'y répondre au mieux. Cependant si j'arrive aisément à écrire nos enquêtes, ou à décrire le cher homme dans ses activités personnelles, rentrer dans les détails de notre vie privée me sera difficile.

* * *

Effectivement, vous l'avez deviné, ce n'est pas comme je l'ai écrit dans "Une étude en rouge" que s'est passée notre rencontre. Il me fallait bien donner le change. Voici la vérité toute nue. Je vous la livre sans fard espérant laisser un témoignage, que vous partagerez j'espère.

C'était un soir brumeux de ma vie. Je fis une chose infâme que je n'ai pu regretter à la lueur des événements qui suivirent. J'étais fort solitaire, ma jambe me faisait terriblement souffrir comme souvent par jour de mauvais temps. Ma chambre si triste et froide, mon entourage réduit me conduisirent malgré moi à cet endroit déshonorant où l'on rencontre des hommes. Je n'avais jamais mis le pied dans ce genre de lieu. Quelques connaissances m'en avaient bien parlé... je n'avais jamais franchi ce pas... Ma peur des descentes de police, aussi bien que de la faune que l'on peut y croiser freinaient ma curiosité.

Je vous passerais la description de ce lieu de débauche. Glauque en vérité, autant que mon esprit s'en était fait l'idée. Pourtant c'était dans cet endroit triste et malsain que je l'avais rencontré. Il portait bien le frac. Son chapeau haut de forme dans une main sa canne à pommeau de l'autre, habit noir et plastron blanc, je me sentais accoutré, insignifiant et petit devant lui. Les premiers mots qu'il m'a dit, je ne les entendis pas, rendu sourd par la belle prestance de cet homme qui semblait s'intéresser à moi. Il m'avait vu en premier obnubilé que j'étais par le fond de mon verre. Il m'avait dit par la suite que mon air gêné, mon allure gauche l'avaient interpellé. D'autres éléments lui avaient plu aussi, mais je vous les tairai peut-être car ils sont fort intimes.

Oh je sais que cela vous intéresse alors... un petit détail pas trop choquant ; la forme de ma moustache l'agrée, il me le dit encore souvent, entortillant son doigt dans la fine épaisseur de poils au-dessus de ma lèvre.

J'avais dû inventer cette histoire de déduction d'Afganistan ou Irak puisque les seules observations qu'il avait effectué en me voyant étaient de natures perverses, beaucoup trop choquantes pour que je vous les raconte. Mais je vous avouerais qu'à défaut de pouvoir le dire, j'avais tout de même bien retranscrit l'immense admiration qui m'avait saisi devant l'étendue de ses _talents. _

Ce soir là nous n'étions pas resté longtemps en ce lieu. Il m'avait enlevé, amené chez lui et je ne l'avais plus quitté. C'était bien le lieu que dans mes mémoires officielles je nommai le 221b Baker Street. Il était courant, en notre temps ma chère, que deux amants deviennent aux yeux de la société, colocataire ou bien l'un secrétaire de l'autre. J'étais donc devenu le biographe du grand Sherlock Holmes ainsi que son colocataire cette nuit-là.

* * *

Par la suite il décida tout de ma vie : quand je l'accompagnais, si je devais prendre ou non un travail, ainsi que tout ce qui avait trait à notre intimité. Je lui laissais totalement main mise sur moi car je l'aimais et lui faisait entièrement confiance. De plus c'était un homme charmant. Bien que fantasque il avait beaucoup d'humour et nos moments de complicités étaient souvent entrecoupés de grands éclats de rire. Certes il était capable d'une forme de cruauté et il en fit preuve envers moi

Comme certaines rumeurs douteuses commençaient à s'étendre dans la société, afin de couper cours à ses détracteurs et éviter que cela ne parviennent aux oreilles de ses ennemis, il me maria de force. Une ancienne cliente, Mary Morstan joua le rôle de l'épousée. Elle était aussi malléable qu'adorable. Il la dirigea tout aussi bien que moi, utilisant sa phtisie comme excuse aux nombreux séjours dans les Alpes romandes auxquels il l'astreignait. La pauvre femme passa plus de ce temps qui lui restait à vivre dans des sanatoriums qu'auprès de son mari - bien que j'en portasse juste le titre. Sa naïveté était si grande qu'elle ignorait que nous ne vivions pas comme le faisaient habituellement les couples mariés. J'attendais ses absences - devenues visites à des parents sous ma plume - le temps passé sans Holmes me paraissait bien long. Lorsqu'elle partait je retournais près de lui dans mon ancien appartement. Puis la maladie l'emporta rejoindre son créateur et me laissa veuf respectable et insoupçonnable.

* * *

Comme il doit être doux de ne pas faire semblant. Vous voyez, toutes mes actions s'accompagnent d'une double pensée : ce que je fais, ce qui se voit. Chaque action amoureuse doit avoir une explication qui tienne aux yeux du monde. Je lui prend la main comme un médecin, parce qu'il est fébrile, pour vérifier son pouls... Pourtant sous mes doigts court plus fort le rythme du cœur de mon aimé. Le soir, s'il me joue mes morceaux préférés comme une récompense pour avoir supporté les grincements qui les avaient précédés, pour nous cela signifie un prélude amoureux. Un code, une façon d'indiquer ce qu'il attend de moi cette nuit sous ses draps. Bien sur vous pouvez toujours le faire vous, amants libres du futur, mais rien que pour le plaisir. Pour nous c'est obligatoire. Si bien que cela devient douloureux et factice. Parfois cela manque un peu de tendresse.

Nos voyages me laissent frustré aussi. Nous sommes logés dans des chambres séparées et ne pouvons nous rejoindre sous peine d'être démasqués. De même tous s'intéressent à lui, le complimentent, l'admirent. Je ne suis plus que le faire-valoir falot, voire un peu stupide de par les questions naïves qui sortent de ma bouche. Mon seul instant de gloire c'est quand il me présente, " Docteur John Watson, mon ami intime et mon associé " mais passé ce moment d'intérêt bref et poli que je suscite, je retombe dans l'anonymat. Comme vous le savez, Holmes s'abîme volontiers dans ses enquêtes et m'oublie avec lui. Je ne peux tirer le moindre réconfort d'un regard, d'une caresse. Je ne le cherche pas non plus, ce serait imprudent...

* * *

Pourtant une fois nous sortîmes de notre réserve habituelle.

Un soir après une affaire qui nous avait conduits dans le Hamphire nous profitions d'un peu de repos au coin du feu à l'hôtel du Cygne Noir. Mon compagnon paraissait bien un peu préoccupé. Il s'alluma une pipe en étendant ses longues jambes sur l'ottomane. Pendant ce temps, je lisais ma gazette que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'ouvrir. Holmes fumait en contemplant le feu que deux belles bûches nourrissaient abondemment. Il me parla soudainement :

-Watson, l'amour fait faire des choses bien bizarre aux gens, et je me demandais...

Il souffla lentement la fumée qui se répandit en nappe brumeuse autour de sa tête. Holmes faisait sans doute référence à notre affaire. Je levai donc distraitement le nez de mon journal.

-Voyez-vous je viens de m'en apercevoir... je ne vous l'ai jamais demandé... mais vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

Je manquai m'étouffer et la température de la pièce me sembla augmenter.

-Taisez-vous Holmes ! bredouillai-je de plus belle, ces choses-là ne se disent qu'en privé surtout dans notre cas. L'on pourrait nous entendre.

Il tourna sa tête altière et regarda la pièce vide de monde avec amusement.

-Quelqu'un pourrait venir, dis-je alors.

Je ressentais l'effet de la panique sur mon rythme cardiaque. J'avais toujours mis l'absence de déclaration de Holmes sur le compte de la discrétion. Je m'apercevais de ma grossière erreur. Il n'y avait juste jamais pensé. J'étais pris entre la terreur de me faire surprendre en pleine querelle d'amoureux et le chagrin qui envahissait mon âme. Apeuré et peiné je restai muet et immobile sur le fauteuil.

-Ne vous faites donc pas tant. Personne ne nous surprendra et s'il venait quelqu'un c'est votre attitude pleine de honte qui pourrait l'alarmer.

Il parlait distinctement d'une voix qu'il fit basse et posée. Elle rassurait mes craintes, ce son n'atteindrait que mes oreilles.

-Donc je pense que vous devez m'aimer pour être resté près de moi tout ce temps. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, j'avais toujours considéré que vous m'apparteniez corps et âme. Mais de votre point de vue, ça doit être ce que vous appelez l'amour. Cette façon de rester malgré tout ce que je vous ai fait faire... Je ne parle pas seulement de ce petit interlude marital mais bien de notre intimité. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé si quelque chose vous incommodait ou vous dérangeait. Vous aviez si bien, dès le début, accepté toutes mes fantaisies.

Et tandis qu'il parlait le rouge me montait au front. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais déclaré ? Auparavant je ne m'étais pas posé plus de question sur son attitude que je mettais sur le compte de la discrétion. Il m'avait toujours semblé évident que Sherlock Holmes cacherait soigneusement sa liaison avec un homme. Mais en l'écoutant ce soir-là je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit car il n'y avait jamais pensé ou jugé cela important. J'aurais aimé me mettre en colère, me fâcher contre lui ou tout du moins lui en vouloir un peu ; pourtant seul la tristesse m'étreignit à cet instant. Il reprit une bouffée. La fumée m'enveloppa de son doux parfum chaleureux. Il reprit alors son monologue pendant que je regardais mes pieds n'osant croiser son regard.

-Donc vous aviez accepté toutes mes fantaisies. Quand j'y songe cela ne devait pas être facile. Vous avez mis de côté votre fierté masculine de nombreuses fois. Vous n'avez jamais protesté dans l'enclos de mon lit, alors que vous me repreniez sur des broutilles lors de nos enquêtes. Vous êtes fier pourtant, j'en ai pour preuve le soin que vous apportez à votre toilette, vous soignez votre apparence. De plus comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, vous ne supportez pas d'être pris en défaut. Mais mon ami, quand vous passez la porte de ma chambre au 221b, toute cette fierté s'envole. Vous devenez alors comme un animal...

Il s'interrompit un instant, tira sur sa pipe le regard toujours fixé sur la flambée qui s'atténuait doucement dans la cheminée. Je me sentais devenir cramoisi mais plus pour les même raisons que je vous exposais plus haut. Le discours de Sherlock Holmes me procurait d'étranges sensations, certes qui ne m'étaient pas étrangères. Je me sentais déduis, je me sentais observé... Comprenez-vous ce que j'essaie de vous dire ? L'excitation que me procurait ce cher homme quand il résolvait une affaire, je la ressentais alors même que c'était de moi dont il était question. Je levais finalement le regard sur son visage en lame de couteau. Ma fièvre rencontra l'eau de ses yeux calme, insondable. Je forçais mon corps à l'immobilité tandis que la bouche de mon aimé projetait vers moi un brouillard blanc et odorant, à la saveur du tabac. Il reprit alors :

-... Un animal sauvage, imprévisible, que je serais le seul à pouvoir approcher. Je pense que vous désirez être dressé, vous faites tout pour que je vous domine... Une forme d'intelligence en vous a deviné à quel point j'aimais cela et vous me l'offrez avant même que je vous le demande, avant même que je vous l'ordonne. Dans mes bras vous devenez si différent de l'homme que le public pense connaître. Qui êtes-vous vraiment John Watson ? L'homme aux belles lettres ? La bête que j'ai apprivoisée ? Il me semble bien pourtant que tout cela vous ne le faites que pour moi. Que cela soit l'animal, l'homme bien apprété, le médecin personnel ou bien l'associé, vous m'offrez en tous ces personnages, un parfais compagnon. Quel homme ferait-il tout cela sans rien attendre en échange ? A la lueur de tous ces faits j'en déduis donc, mon cher Watson, que vous m'aimez.

Il finit sa phrase avec le sourire aux lèvres, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il me faisait. J'assistais à un de ses jeux de manipulation. Je devenais son pantin et j'aimais cela. Je ne pus résister - j'essayais pourtant serrant mes cuisses de mes mains jusqu'à m'en faire mal - et finis par lui dire en chuchotant le plus possible :

-Et vous Sherlock ? M'aimez-vous ?

Il rit alors brièvement - j'étais arrivé au point où il souhaitait - et me répondit sur le même ton égal qu'il avait adopté dès le début :

-Venez vous asseoir sur mes genoux et je vous le prouverai. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je jetais des coups de cils nerveux autour de moi, regardant vers la porte de l'entrée entrouverte avec nervosité. Finalement, sous son regard ironique, et devant le feu qui s'éteignait, je me levais avec difficulté. Les jambes vacillantes je me dirigeais vers le grand Sherlock Holmes. Ce fut la seule fois où nous fûmes près de nous avouer nos sentiments.

* * *

Je rougis encore de ce que j'ai fait, de m'en souvenir me fait revenir sur les lèvres le goût particulier de cette soirée. Je ne pensais pas arriver à vous raconter cette histoire mais je me suis détendu en votre compagnie et je me suis laissé aller à vous parler de choses fort intimes. J'en suis ému encore. J'ai été tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin l'écrire et de la revivre par ce biais, peut-être attendais-je une amie comme vous. J'ai réussi à le faire aussi, car je sais que cette lettre se perdra dans l'avenir. Quand vous la recevrez elle sera fanée, vieillie. Peut-être aurez-vous du mal à déchiffrer mon écriture manuscrite. Je m'excuse de tous les petits soucis que je vous causerai ainsi.

Je ne pensais pas que demain nous serions ma foi aussi connus, honorés, imités... J'en suis très gêné, Holmes en serait flatté je crois. Merci d'avoir partagé mon histoire en marge de l'officielle. J'espère que ma réponse vous aura satisfaite ou qu'elle aura tout du moins atténué quelque peu votre soif de réponse. D'un amoureux à une amoureuse, avec beaucoup de respect et de révérence, à travers le temps, votre dévoué,

Docteur John Watson

_Voilà, on est le 13 mars 2015, il est 00:37 et j'ai terminé à temps ! Joyeux anniversaire Brian ! _

_J'espère que cela t'as plu, il y a des petits hommages (euh discrets je crois !) à tes écrits... enfin il y en a des voulus et en écrivant je me suis demandé si inconsciemment je n'en mettais pas un peu plus ! _

_Quelque petites explications pour ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'ici : _

_Cela fait longtemps que je veux écrire une fic épiscolaire... il s'agit ici d'une lettre de ( du livre ) à une jeune femme de notre temps... qui est quelqu'un de très précis dans ma tête, mais qui peut être qui vous voudrez (y compris vous même XD ) mais si vous avez une idée de la personne à qui moi je pense lâchez-vous, je serai heureuse de vous répondre ! ( il y a tout de même quelques indices, enfin je crois XD) et qu'on me pardonne le dernier laïus de fin... _


End file.
